Changing You
by krfan
Summary: There's only one thing he wished to change about her...
1. change

_Well, here's a shot at writing dialogues. HSM isn't mine and so is my favorite Alicia Keys song I used here. _

Kelsi Nielsen never felt the feeling of belongingness until her junior year in high school when Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez turned East High upside down. She gained friends, not to mention, confidence. But walking around the magnificent ballroom at Lava Springs made her feel out of place. Sure she was wearing the designer dress that Sharpay chose for her, just one of the dresses that Derby Evans gave her as a gift for the past couple of years that she's been her son's girlfriend. She never got to wear them as much. She really didn't have a very active social life nor one that will necessitate such attire other than the few functions she had attended as Ryan's date. Tonight was the celebration of Ryan's graduation from Julliard, or as Vance and Derby would insist her and Ryan's graduation celebration.

She resisted the urge to hide behind the piano in the corner of the room, meanwhile passing by a group of girls about her age having a conversation. She's sure she's met them before, but couldn't really put names to their faces.

"I can't believe Sharpay lets Ryan date her. I mean, she's so… blah." The girl in the short red dress said.

Sharpay has changed all these years. There are hardly any traces of her ice queen image now, unless you mess with the people that are dear to her. These girls, though they've known Sharpay for a long time, clearly do not know her deep down, Kelsi thought.

"I know, right? I hear he met her when they attended that public high school. Vance and Derby should've sent them to the Academy so he got to meet someone within in our circle." they said.

As rich as Vance and Derby Evans are, they are not the stuck up ones. And they value education above anything, and that for them goes beyond academics. As Kelsi found out, they sent their children to public school so they will learn to socialize with different kinds of people and to learn how to value what they have. She has such high respect on them because of this.

"I'm not sure what kind of spell she cast on him. Even with the designer dress, you just know there's something off."

"I know! She can't even walk it!" they all laughed, trying to be discreet but Kelsi heard them all. She walked away before she can catch more of their "interesting" conversation.

To say she's never felt smaller after hearing that would be an understatement. It shouldn't have bothered her so much. She knew she was a plain-Jane compared to them, and middle class. The Evans doesn't have an issue with it. She remembered Derby was so thrilled when Ryan and she got the scholarship to Julliard, thinking it was quite serendipitous. Vance treated her like a second daughter and Sharpay, even with their history, treated her as if she's her best friend. And to the best of her knowledge, Ryan never brought up the issue of money or the way she was raised in any conversation.

One could argue that maybe Derby bought her dresses is so she would measure up to their status, so they wouldn't look bad when she's with them. But Kelsi knew Derby did that for her, so she wouldn't feel odd or left out. Sharpay helping her pick dresses wasn't because of those reasons as well. The Evans women treated her as such because they are the kind and generous people she's known them to be all these years. On Vance's end, he never misses the chance to introduce her as his future daughter-in-law to his business partners. Those girls would probably think that the older Evans would want someone "better for business" for his son, but like her own father, Vance brags about Kelsi's achievement in Julliard ever since they attended the school.

Despite this, Kelsi felt the weight of their nasty remarks. She doesn't know why but somehow, something inside her is making her believe all those lies. Thinking of a place of escape, she walked back to the piano and sat there gazing through the room with a lost look on her face without the knowledge of a pair of brown eyes that caught her doing so, not to mention that the person heard what she heard as well.

"Ryan," Sharpay cut in on her brother's conversation with one of their father's business partners.

"Can you excuse me for a while, I think my sister needs me." He smiled warmly as he walked to the side after his twin.

"I know it's never bother her before or she's just as much a good actress as I am, but I think Kelsi overheard another nasty conversation about her and I think it got to her this time…" Sharpay said sounding worried, turning to the corner where kelsi sat behind the piano.

"I'll fix this" he walked in that direction after giving his sister a knowing smile with a wink.

Kelsi felt his presence even before she saw him. "You've always been more comfortable here than anywhere else." She saw him smile at her sincerely.

"Not really," she said as she moved to give him a spot beside her which he took. "I'm comfortable here as well" moving closer to him, she smiled. He loves that big yet shy smile she always gives him.

He started playing a song she's sure she has heard somewhere before but couldn't quite place the title, "I know what you heard a while ago, Kels…" then started signing softly.

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

She never got over the power of his voice. She has always known he is good but he never fails to amaze her every time. He kept playing, yet instead of singing he said, "Never doubt that Kelsi…"

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
Im telling you that_

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

Still playing, oblivious to the attention of all the guests that are now on them, Ryan adds, "this song is true for me about you. No dress, or make-up or jewelry that you own or don't own can change that…" sensing the attention, he continued with his voice louder this time. "Kelsi, we can't control everyone's opinions and you know neither me nor my family cared about the nasty lies they say. They don't know you the way we do and we love you for you. But yes, there is something I wish to change about you. Something I've wanted to change for years now but I couldn't seem to tell you until now…"

A terrified look crossed Kelsi's face. "He's not going to break up with me now is he? I mean, not with everybody watching" she thought, fighting back tears.

But Ryan kept on despite the urge to comfort her, "I love you and there is only one thing I want to change about you…"

He got off the piano bench and knelt beside her. Kelsi finally found her voice, "what is it?" she said meekly.

"Your last name." Ryan held up an open red velvet box. "Kelsi, will you marry me?"

The silence in the huge ballroom became even more deafening as Kelsi's tears escaped her eyes. "Yes", she said in a faint voice which only Ryan could hear. Slipping the ring in her finger he kissed her as applause erupted in the room.


	2. the lion's roar

_Wit the urging of The Little Violist Composer, I'm going to try and write what happened next. I must admit the ending was a bit abrupt… I didn't really know how to end it haha! Anyway, here it is. I hope I do Sharpay some justice ___

Turning from the touching scene in the corner of the room, Sharpay was looking around for her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor. "He better be here somewhere."

Passing by the girls who were talking about her would-be sister-in-law earlier, she caught, "Told you she was a witch."

That was it. "Oh, I'd say the same thing about you although I'd start it with a 'B' instead." you know what they say, no matter how much you tame a lion, it's still a lion. And this is one of the now-rare situations were Sharpay let's her claws out.

"Shar-"

Sharpay cut in on the girl before she can say more, "Don't think that I didn't hear what you said about Kelsi earlier, nor am I oblivious of your opinion about Zeke. I can't believe a well-educated girl as you claim you are can be so childish, not to mention racist. Our parents' putting us in public school is probably the best decision they've made because we didn't end up in _your_ circle. It actually feels great to have friends who are going to be there even if I don't have a credit card. Then again, I don't think you'd understand that, would you? Nor would you understand, seeing as you are alone now and pining for my brother, having someone who loves you even when you're at your worst. And just for the record, Kelsi is perfect for Ryan, scratch that, she's perfect for our family. Because she's as genuine and down-to-earth as she can get. We are very much assured that she loves us as we love her, and will continue to do still, as they would soon say, for richer or for poorer. You're not as high and mighty as you think you are Claire. Just take note that while Kelsi have mostly been traveling to and from New York in our private jet, you're still sharing yours with other people."

With that, she walked away with a flip of her hair finally spotting her boyfriend in the other side of the room checking out desserts. He greeted her with a smile, "You looked tense over there, everything okay?"

"Yeah, just needed to put some people in their place."

"I figured. I can see the claws from over here, Princess." They both laughed and headed to where the newly-engaged couple was.

"Congratulations!" each of them piped, hugging the couple in turns.

"I must say, that wasn't how we planned it but it still turned up quite suave, bro." Zeke said, patting Ryan on the back.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't get to use the special crème brulee you made me for this occasion."

"It's okay; we can still eat it later. And I got it all on video so the rest of the Wildcats can see it. But I wouldn't want to be on Skype with the girls. You know how loud they were when Gabriella announced she was pregnant."

Ryan laughed, "I know what you mean, although I guess because it's us making the announcement, I have to be there."

While Ryan and Zeke were making fun of their girl friends, Sharpay immersed Kelsi on wedding planning. "Kels! We have to sit down for tea to plan this one!"

"I know Sharpay." Although still a bit dazed, she can't help but be amused with her soon sister-in-law's excitement. "Gee, someone would think you're the one getting married."

"Say it louder so Zeke will get to hear." The blonde girl laughed.

"But really,Shar, I want to thank you in advance because I don't know how I'm gonna go through planning it but knowing your scheming ways, you'll have me covered." Kelsi joked rather sincerely.

"Aren't you glad I am? Don't worry too much, with Gabi there I'm sure we'll be able to squeeze your ideas in mine somehow and with Taylor's post-it collection we're sure to be organized." Sharpay said making fun of their friends.

"Seriously, Shar, thank you." Kelsi said tearfully, hugging the other girl.

"Aww, c'mon now, Kelsi, you're the only sister I'll ever have, no thank you's necessary" Sharpay handed her a Kleenex while hugging her back.

"I know it's a bit too early but, will you be my maid of honor?" the brunette said in between sniffles.

"OMG, are you serious? What about Gabi or--?"

"Hey, I'm the only sister you'll ever have right? I wouldn't have it any other way." Kelsi cut in. "Besides, she'll be that for Taylor."

"Thank you so much , Kels. Despite all I did to you –"

"Hey, that is all forgiven and forgotten. You've been really good to me ever since, embracing all that I am. And don't think I didn't see you scaring those girls off." Kelsi warned, making them both laugh. Another hug closed the deal, as both Ryan and Zeke noticed them and the tear fest, saying at the same time, " Women."

_Whew, that was a bit short. Please don't take offence on what Sharpay said, I just want to be realistic. Most of us have uncensored mouths when we're angry, me included. I'm thinking of writing about the parents. What do you think? Your ideas are welcome. _


	3. parental guidance

"Yeah, and more is coming." Vance said joining them along with Daniel Nielsen.

"Ducky!" Derby exclaimed coming closer at the same time Katy Nielsen hugged her daughter, both women on the verge of crying.

"I can't believe you're all grown up and asking a girl to marry you."

"Mom, you've known about this two weeks ago." Ryan complained.

"Still, we're overwhelmed. My baby girl is getting married!" Katy said, again hugging Kelsi, then Ryan. "That was so sweet, what you did and original, too. How come no one thought of that when it was my time?"

"Hey!" Daniel argued, "I wrote you a song!"

"And how many guys have done that in the past 50 years?"

"Whatever. Ryan, I'm happy for you son. Just remember that as much as she got the musical gene from me, there are some things she got from her mother so feel free to come to me when you encounter a problem."

Everyone laughed at that. Meanwhile Derby got hold of Kelsi and hugged her tightly. "Another daughter. And a very talented one at that."

"Agree." Vance added, "Just that fact and you know she's bound to be an Evans. Well, I knew since the first time she played for the twins."

"I remember that! Our Ducky here wasn't so discrete." It seems even emotional Derby is in the mood of embarrassing her son.

"Mom!"

"Wait, I didn't catch that. What do you mean he wasn't so discrete?"

"A few hours before you came to the house he was pestering me to paint the baby grand from black to white because 'it makes blue stand out more'" Said Vance making air quotation marks.

Kelsi gave him a questioning look as Derby continued for her husband, "I didn't quite get it then but when I opened the door to a girl with striking blue eyes, I understood."

"Wait, so that's why the next time I came to your house the baby grand was suddenly white?" Kelsi asked Ryan. She loved that white baby grand piano at the Evans' mansion.

"Well…" he started.

"Dad bought the white one the next day and the black is now the one in the music room here." Sharpay looked extremely satisfied watching her brother pull his hat over his face in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Why'd you do that? I thought Sharpay was the spoiled one." Kelsi asked Vance.

To which the blonde replied, "Hey, I take offence in that!"

"She's right, princess" Vance calmed her daughter, "You see Kelsi, the Evans men are quite stubborn. When we see something we like, we don't settle for anything else. So when I saw how Ryan acted around you at age 13, I found the white baby grand a worthwhile investment. Now I see it is indeed one."

Kelsi smiled gratefully at him and turned to Ryan with a glare, "And you asked me out _how many years later_?"

"I was clueless! Seriously, I didn't even realize until Shar told me to take you to prom!"

"You owe me one little brother" said the blonde woman.

"Oh like you don't owe me for patching you and Zeke back together, the number of times I've already lost count!" he said with a raise of his eyebrows.

Vance stepped in before a fight breaks out. "Okay, break it up you two. Oh and Kelsi, that white baby grand will be transferred to yours and Ryan's house when the time comes."

"Thank you, Vance."

"Nope, no more calling me Vance. You call me dad from now on. Now go socialize with your mothers while I introduce Daniel here to my business partners. Come join us, Ryan, Zeke."

With the men gone, Katy went ahead and gushed about how the proposal went, "That went really smoothly. Your boy is really something there, Derby."

Derby laughed, "I know! And to think that was impromptu. I mean, he intended to propose tonight but that wasn't the plan. What brought that on so suddenly by the way?"

"Oh I heard Claire and her groupies talk nasty about Kelsi. She seemed pretty upset about it so I told Ryan. I didn't think he's that quick to come up with something but I guess it just flowed, like how it is with his choreography." Sharpay informed.

"So wait, you're all into this?" a surprised Kelsi chimed in.

"Pretty much. Although we never thought it would play out like it did, being so public and all." Sharpay answered. "Ryan wanted it to be intimate, with just the two of you but I think with what the girls said he wanted you to know and prove to them that he doesn't see you the way they do."

"Don't worry Darling," Derby joined in, "what they said doesn't count. And I mean the same for you, Katy."

With a grateful smile Katy answered, "I know that Derby. I had no issues about the marriage once Ryan talked to us about it. We've known your family for a while and I must admit we were at first intimidated but that was soon gone."

"Well, I'm glad. Kelsi dear, when would you like to get married? And where?" Derby turned to Kelsi.

"Uhm I think Ryan and I need to talk about that first."

"I think I heard my name" Ryan said approaching them.

"You go discuss your wedding details Ducky. Katy, Sharpay and I will go around and mingle for a while." Said Derby, leaving the couple alone to give them privacy.

"So, I hope you don't turn into bridezilla soon." Ryan said jokingly as he drew her in his arms.

"I won't but I'm afraid your sister will." They both laughed at that when Kelsi remembered one more important thing, "How are we going to tell the other Wildcats?"

The rest of the gang couldn't make it to their graduation party as most of them were also busy with graduation and other post-college activities.

"Hmm, since we'll all be here next weekend, I think I may have a plan."

_Okay… let's end it there for a while. Whew. And this story was supposed to be a one shot! I'm having a lot of fun writing it so I guess another chapter would still be welcome, don't you think?_

_To The Little Violist Composer, I'm gonna use your suggestion with the Wildcats next chapter. I think it'll be perfect there. Thanks again for the wonderful idea. _


	4. hard to top

_Glad you guys liked obvious yet oblivious Ryan. I wanted his parents to know that he liked Kelsi way before he did and took quite some time to come up with it. I took some piano lessons when I was in high school, didn't learn as much though, it was only a couple of sessions because I was more focused on school. Anyway, while writing that yesterday, I remembered the white baby grand piano I once saw on display at the mall. My parents didn't buy it for me because we'd lose a living room if we did (our house isn't big), so I used it here instead. Haha! Here's the big reunion. And just a note, the piano scene is an idea pitched in by the Little Violist Composer. (By the way, for disclaimers, I don't own HSM nor do I have anything to do about it.)_

It's the Saturday after the graduation slash engagement party and Ryan and Kelsi were waiting for the Wildcats to arrive. They were again at Lava Springs to celebrate everyone's graduation.

"Are you sure our plan's gonna work?" Kelsi asked her fiancé of one week, obviously excited and nervous at the same time.

"Chill, hon. it'll work out and they'll love it." Ryan assured her.

"I mean, how will they not miss the ring, Ry? You gave me a boulder." All throughout the week she was so conscious of it, having never taken it off other than when she went to bed. It was so beautiful she always catches herself unconsciously staring at it. But no, she wouldn't want to know how much it cost because chances are, Ryan won't tell her. Even after almost 5 years she still hasn't gotten used to all the luxury.

"Are you complaining? Coz I can take it back you know…" he said with a smirk.

"No you won't. Your mother will disown you."

"Sometimes I think they love you more than me." He said back with a look of hurt.

"I guess no monster-in-laws for me, huh?" She hugged him then but broke up suddenly when they heard the limo pull up in the driveway.

"I think they're here." They walked down the lobby hand-in-hand to find Zeke and Sharpay already there welcoming the arriving Wildcats surprisingly minus Troy and Gabriella who were coming a bit later. What came next was a marathon of hugs and catching up. Everyone was so caught up with excitement no one noticed the shining stone on Kelsi's finger.

There was one near mishap though, when Jason, whose mind always wanders, caught sight of a small light cast in the ceiling. "Where's that light coming from?" Everyone looked up and around in search for the source when thankfully the doors opened to reveal Troy and Gabriella who is sporting a small baby bump.

All the women shrieked and awed, amazed and excited for their pregnant friend that Jason's question was soon forgotten.

Zeke ushered everyone into the music room were a round table was set up so they can dine there.

"Kelsi," Sharpay suddenly said on cue, "Why don't you play for us just like old times?" motioning to the piano in the center of the room.

With a reassuring smile from Ryan, Kelsi got up from where she sat and got behind the piano. "Well, here's something that Ryan and I have been working on. I hope you guys will like it."

All thinking that it was a new composition, everyone listened in as she started to play the wedding march that with Ryan's help she changed a bit to somehow disguise it but still keeping the original melody enough to make it quite obvious.

"That sounds familiar." Taylor voiced out thoughtfully while Kelsi kept on playing.

Jason on the other hand, got fixated again on the light dancing on the ceiling that is cast from the diamond on Kelsi's ring, following it with his eyes.

When Kelsi missed a note purposely, Ryan said as planned, "Honey, is the ring getting in the way?"

She just smiled at him with a hint of conspiracy that Gabriella caught on glancing at Kelsi's hand dancing on the keys…

Martha said, "Sounds a lot like the wedding mar—" when Gabriella gasped, "Oh my God!"

Everyone's attention was on Gabi as Troy turned to her in panic, "what's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"No… it's Kelsi... Ryan…" she said trying to put her words together as tears filled her eyes caused by her hormones. All eyes moved from her to Ryan to Kelsi as Kelsi brought up her hand pretending to brush a stray curl off her face, showing off her engagement ring.

As if on cue, all the girls shrieked, while the guys covered their ears. "You're engaged!" they all rushed to where she sat and admired the ring on her finger.

The guys caught on after that looking at Ryan with a shocked expression. "Guys…" he started to explain.

"You didn't tell us? You didn't find it necessary to tell us before you popped the question?" Chad said sounding a bit disappointed bordering angry.

Ryan suddenly remembered how these guys were so protective of Kelsi and now regretting not running the decision of proposing to them first.

"You didn't even ask us for her hand, man." Troy added, "You know she's practically our little sister."

A look of slight fear crossed Ryan's face, "Sorry, I guess I was so excited and nervous and –" He stopped explaining when he saw the smile that broke out in their faces.

"Congratulations, dude! We were all wondering when you were going to do it. We kinda felt it was gonna happen soon." Jason said finally.

A couple of man-hugs and pats on the back later, Zeke announced, "Lunch is ready. And while we're eating, we can watch Ryan's proposal which I recorded on my phone." The waiters entered with their food.

Lunch was fairly quiet except for the comments of the girls about the video.

"That was really something, man. All the while I thought you were going to just dance with her or write her a song." Troy told Ryan.

"Well, I already did that for prom before and I gotta top your rooftop proposal somehow."

"You, both of you." Chad said rather harshly pointing to Troy and Ryan. "You are really determined to make our lives difficult, huh?"

"Oh come on Chad, don't give them a hard time honey. Can't blame them if they're that creative." Taylor said playfully, earning a glare from Chad.

"Besides Chad," Zeke said, "You can always ask shouting it on top of a cafeteria table again, I'm sure Taylor won't mind."

"Says the guy who doesn't have to ask because his woman does all the work." Chad retorts reminding everyone of the fact that Sharpay was the one who asked, ordered rather, Zeke to prom causing a chorus of laughter at Zeke's expense.

Ryan walked up to Kelsi who was still sat at the piano, taking the seat beside her.

"Told you it's gonna work."

"Maybe it did," Kelsi raised up her hand to admire the ring again, "Or maybe this isn't big enough."

_That ending was revised twice before it came to that. Hope it's okay. I 'm really bad at endings. I'm thinking of an epilogue, any ideas?_

_The Little Violist Composer: I hope you like how it turned out. _


	5. Epilogue: The Last Name

_Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews. It means a lot to me, this is my most reviewed story so far (may also be because this is the longest so far). I'm glad you liked the Wildcats' reunion. Anyway, here's the epilogue. Feels bittersweet: bitter because this is ending, yet sweet because this was only supposed to be a one shot but then with the amazing support of the Ryelsi community here, it has reached 5. Yay! You guys are awesome! Just for the record, I just want to say that when I started reading Ryelsi fanfics around November last year, there was only 3 pages worth of stories. Now we're at 10! If I'm not mistaken, this is the most number of pages an HSM non-Troyella couple has achieved. Or maybe not, regardless, I'm so proud of all of you. _

_By the way, a sequel is already in my head, so watch out for that. Can't promise it will come as fast and as frequently as this one since I'll be quite busy at work. But good news since I'll be getting my new laptop soon I can work on this at home! Anyway, special thanks to my dear friend The Little Violist Composer who PMed me with ideas and suggestions for the sequel. Quite funny really, since I was thinking of the exact same things she suggested. And oh, she will be writing a companion piece to Changing You and the sequel, filling in the moments that I missed so watch out for that as well. _

"You could use your breathing exercises right about now. Ryan." Zeke said standing behind him. "She's not going anywhere, don't worry, she'll be out of those double doors and out here in the garden to marry you. Just breathe."

"You're one to say that, you once fainted at the sight of my sister." Ryan said quite annoyed.

"True, but she was still in denial then."

Ryan took a deep breath, "Get back to me on this topic when you're the one getting married."

The baker boy just flashed him a huge smile, "That might come sooner than you think, man."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I wanted to be the one to ask this time around. Your sister tends to get ahead of me when it comes to these things."

"Well, welcome to the family, not that you still need that. But just the same, go right ahead. Wait, you're not going to do it tonight right?"

"No. Tonight's your night, Ryan. I don't want your twin stealing Kelsi's spotlight again." Both men laughed, Zeke inwardly congratulated himself for successfully relieving his future brother-in-law's nerves. Who knew an Evans could get this nervous.

It was the early days of fall with the sun shining beautifully at the gardens of Lava Springs and gentle winds blowing. A perfect day it seems, nature cooperating with Ryan and Kelsi. The garden was decorated with soft baby blue trimmings and daisies of all colors. It was simple, because it was Kelsi. And Ryan wouldn't have it any other way.

Kelsi stood in front of the full length mirror in the bridal suite. She was staring at herself in disbelief, trying hard to convince herself that that was really the dress she picked and bought because right now it looks ten times more beautiful than in her last fitting.

"It's not the dress, Kelsi" her mom said from behind her, looking at her eyes through the mirror. "It's you."

"I just can't believe it. Are you sure you didn't switch this dress with the one I picked, Shar?"

"Don't be silly, Kels. It's the exact same dress. Only now you're wearing it on your wedding day in full make-up and hair, plus the glimmer in your eyes. I think I would have to call the lifeguard at the pool to make sure someone can give Ryan first aid when he faints at the sight of you." Sharpay was wearing a simple pale yellow dress with pink accents. Kelsi chose pale yellow because it was simple and subdued, and as Ryan said, doesn't take attention away from her big blue eyes.

"Don't worry, I know first aid." Gabriella volunteered from a corner in the room putting the headband on her daughter's head. Alexa Bolton is still just a few months old but Kelsi thought it would be cute for her to be flower girl. Gabriella would have to carry her on the aisle though.

"So are we all set?" Derby came in and caught sight of Kelsi, "Oh dear, you look beautiful!" Both mothers now have tears in their eyes as Sharpay handed Kelsi her bouquet.

"C'mon Kels, let's knock my brother out."

Patience is not an Evans trait. This is more true to the women than the Evans men but right now you could very well say the same about the groom. Decked in full white suit with a pale blue tie, and a hat with matching blue lining, Ryan was waiting eagerly, rather impatiently for his bride.

"Evans, breathe. You're gonna knock yourself out." Zeke reminded Ryan again as he stood as Best Man. The bond the two of them has formed in the past few years gave Ryan the experience of a brother he never had.

The ring bearer, one of Ryan's cousins, has just walked by followed by Chad and Taylor, Jason and Martha, then Troy and Gabriella with baby Alexa in her arms. Sharpay walked out, smiling at Zeke at the end of the altar. She was beautiful as usual but you can only see traces of her flamboyant attitude as well wardrobe she had in high school. Not to say that she has changed or that she's lost her flair for fashion. She hasn't, she just matured and, with Zeke rubbing in his simplicity on the female twin, is now more secure and confident even in simple clothes more now than the flashy ones she used to hide her insecurities in during high school.

As she neared the end of the aisle, everyone stood up to see the bride. As the church's pianist began playing the opening of "What I've Been Looking For", the doors opened to reveal Kelsi, her face covered in a thin veil of pure white lace joined by her parents on both sides.

"So this is the dress…" Ryan thought. He wasn't allowed to see it till now. It was supposed to be a surprise, but the dress was icing on the cake compared to Kelsi herself. Her honey brown locks tied back with strays framing her face. She was breathtaking. Her eyes, blue and wide, almost watery and her sweet shy smile. She blushed at the sight of him and took a quick glance on the side, obviously conscious of all the attention that's on her. But he kept her gaze on her and she did the same. The music faded in his ears as she came closer, until she was standing in front of him. Her parents gave her a kiss each on the cheek, as her dad winked at him. Ryan chuckled and took Kelsi's hand while whispering, "You're trying to kill me, are you?" to which she just giggled and smiled.

The ceremony went on as planned. The message of the Pastor was beautiful and personal, having known the both of them well. When the exchanging of the vows came, all ears were on them. They decided to make their vows personal…

"I, Ryan Vance Evans, take you, Kelsi Jane Nielsen, to be my wife, my partner both in the dance floor and off, my best friend and my true love. I promise to love you, cherish you, and take care of you and our future children with all my heart, soul and strength, to stand behind you as you bask in your well-deserved spotlight. I promise to be there even after the curtain falls and to sing your songs exactly the way you wrote them." A few people, especially the Wildcats snickered at that. He continued, "Our love has been the best dance I've ever had, and I know it will only get better. I sometimes think back during the years before we got together and think to myself how I didn't see you always there. But I believe our love happened at the right time, in the way that God meant for it to, like a love song slowly building up to a highlight. You are what I've been looking for, Kelsi, and everyday I will wake up beside you thankful that I found you." He slipped the ring and kissed her hand.

Kelsi then proceeded with her own vows, "I, Kelsi Jane Nielsen, take you, Ryan Vance Evans, to be my husband, my only love, my inspiration and the father of my future children. I promise to love you, respect you, honor you and support you in everything that you want to accomplish. I promise to be your biggest fan, to dance with you in every song, every beat. You've shown me how beautiful the stage can be, given me my own spot in the limelight like how the sun hides behind the clouds at night and lends its light to moon. And as I stand here sharing the limelight with you, I promise to be here beside you still even if the stars fail to shine." She ended with a smile and slipped the ring on his finger as the Pastor went on with the rest of the ceremony.

"By the power vested upon me by the Church and the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ryan, you may now kiss your bride"

And he did, amidst family and friends, cheers, laughter and tears from them. As he ended the kiss, the Pastor announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Evans!"

The reception happened at the same ballroom where he proposed months prior and as the celebration went on, no one could wipe off the happiness in each of their faces which was also shared by everyone in that room. Later that afternoon, as they were saying goodbye to their guests, Mr. Fulton approached them, meaning to talk to Ryan but as he is engaged in a conversation at the moment, he went to talk to Kelsi.

"Mrs. Evans" Mr. Fulton's call went unanswered so he cleared his throat rather loudly and tapped Kelsi on the shoulder, "Mrs. Evans."

"Oh, hey Mr. Fulton, Mom is somewhere…"

"Mrs. Evans, it was you I was calling" Mr. Fulton smiled, it seems as if it was only yesterday that he saw these two plotting in the practice room.

"Oh, right!" She said, understanding dawning on her face, "what is it?"

"The limo that will take you to the airport is already here so anytime you're ready you can just head down to the lobby."

"Thank you, Mr. Fulton."

"It's my pleasure Mrs. Evans, and congratulations!"

"Thank you Mr. Fulton. The wedding was wonderful, we appreciate your help." Ryan said, finally joining in. "Let's go get ready, Kels."

They retrieved their luggage from the bridal suite and were soon on their way to the airport where the Evans' private jet was waiting to take them to their honeymoon. Settling herself in one of the plush seats in the jet, Kelsi looked out the window. She's always loved watching planes take off and seeing the things on ground get smaller and smaller. With her body turned sideways, Ryan, sat beside her and hugged her from behind.

"I love you, Kelsi Nielsen." He whispered in her ears.

She turned around to face him, "Who are you talking to?" seeing the confusion in his face she continued, "My last name's Evans." With that, he smiled triumphantly and kissed her as the plane took off.

_Wow! That was the longest chapter so far. I had fun. I love weddings_! _I hope you guys enjoyed. Watch out for the sequel which will come in before this month ends (hopefully). Thanks again, guys! You've been awesome!. _


End file.
